


Elemental Race

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [26]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Elemental AU, Gen, Oneshot, elemental hermits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall and Grian are having a row, so, like the hermits do, they’ve put together a race to determine a winner.





	Elemental Race

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around the Elemental Hermits au on Tumblr- go check out their blog!

The wind whipped across the ice track, agitated. Six hermits held firm with grim faces of determination. It was all or nothing.

"Ready... Steady.. GO!" Xisuma waved the flag wildly as the hermits pushed off in their boats.

Iskall and Jevin started slowly, Iskall's nerves making their boat stick to the ice. There was a lot of yelling from those two.

To their left, False and Python took off perfectly, flowers swirling behind them as Python hooted and hollered, False rowing with all her might.

Finally, Grian and Biffa shot like a rocket, Grian's wings propelling them into the lead.

"Cheaters!" Iskall cried as he and Jevin picked up speed.

"Elements allowed, try harder nerd!" Grian laughed.

Iskall turned back to Jevin, scowling. "Make the boat lighter Jev, they can't beat us that easy!"

"I'm trying, but someone is weighing it down!" Jevin growled as he rowed quickly.

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"We need to stop Grian! His wings are op!" False yelled over the wind whipping her hair around.

Python nodded, and vines shot out of the ground. They wrapped around Grian's wings, slowing him instantly.

"Who did that?!" Grian screeched, attempting to shake the vines off.

"Who do you think?" Python winked as he and False sped passed him, drifting around the corner.

"Jev! We're losing!" Iskall watched the other boats pull ahead of them.

Jevin sighed. "Well I'm rowing, so you do something about that!"

"If you say so!" Iskall snagged a handful of slime from Jevin's head, ignoring his sounds of protest, and launched it onto the ice road, splattering everywhere.

"ISKALL!" False scowled as she threw up a shield, blocking the second slime ball, which was aimed directly at her. Their boat slid to a stop with a squish.

"This is unfair!" Grian groaned as their boat slowed as well.

"Here." Biffa shoved the oars into Grian's hands. He collapsed instantly, his robot body powering off. Out of the corner of his eye, Grian watched Iskall and Jevin's boat spin out of control, slime spraying everywhere.

"Go Biffa!" Grian cheered as Biffa returned to his body. They started gaining speed again, pulling alongside False and Py.

The final stretch.

Time seemed to slow as the boats jumped the large gap in the track, staring each other down, before landing with a bump.

Grian shook the vines off, frantically flapping to launch them forward again. False scowled, and nodded grimly to Python, who grinned. "Secret strategy!"

Vines crawled between the boards of their boat, creaking loudly. Slowly, the vines had a good grip on the boat, lifting it into the air. They threw the boat, which sailed gracefully- nearly as fast as Grian could flap his wings.

"WINNER!" X flailed the checkered flag wildly, making air horn noises with his mouth.

"Who won??" The three boats slid to a stop past the finish line, everyone looking up expectantly to X, out of breath.

"It was nearly a photo finish! In last, Iskall and Jevin-"

"Told you dude!" Iskall laughed as he slapped Jevin.

"Not my fault you threw all my slime! I couldn't row!"

"Coming in second place by a fourth of a second, Grian and Biffa!"

"What!? We were so close!" Grian sighed and flopped into the boat.

"Possessing their boat was a little much, I'm exhausted." Biffa yawned.

"That means we won, Falsie!!" Python leaped out of the boat, singing. Flowers exploded through the ice, blooming all around him.

"Heck yeah! Thanks for being my partner, Py!" False high-fived him, cheering.

"Alright, alright, no need to brag.." Iskall rolled his eyes as he clambered out of his boat. He tried to walk away, but stumbled, sticking slightly. "Ugh!"

"Ha! Have fun getting home, Iskallium!" Grian mocked as he took to the sky. He was some distance away before the wind picked up again, making him look like a small rag doll from where the hermits watched.

"Those two are somethin else. Thanks for hosting, X!" False laughed.

"No problem! Feel free to call me if Grian and Iskall make bets again." He winked.

"Will do!"


End file.
